


With promise and precision and a mess of youthful innocence

by will_p



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Caring Stiles, Couch Sex, Derek Has Issues, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Netflix and Chill, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Il padre di Stiles è fuori per tutta la notte.
È una cosa che capita così raramente che Stiles non sapeva quasi cosa farsene di casa libera per tutta la notte. Poi si è ricordato che – oh, sì, orgasmi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt 'slash nsfw' del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/53404.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com). Ispirata da [It's The Sudden Stop](http://libraryofsol.livejournal.com/202027.html), che dovreste leggere tutti perchè è l'amore. Per il resto, il working title di questa fic è "dork sterek in love i just here derek have some happiness", e non dico altro.
> 
> Titolo @ _Saturday_ \- Fall Out Boy.  
> 

Il padre di Stiles è fuori per tutta la notte.   
  
In altre circostanze, Stiles non sarebbe riuscito a godersi il momento. Durante l’ultimo anno – durante la debacle di Peter, o il kanima, o Gerard, o _il branco di alfa_ che è quasi riuscito a farli fuori tutti come _test_ per vedere se si meritassero di essere diventati lupi mannari, sul serio, i problemi che hanno le creature della notte – l’idea di suo padre da solo, di notte, a girare per vicoli bui dove chissà quale razza di mostro poteva essere in agguato nell’ombra, sarebbe stata abbastanza per annodargli lo stomaco e non fargli chiudere occhio fino all’alba. Ma adesso non ci sono più mostri, né alfa vaganti, né vecchi sadici psicolabili, e per una volta suo padre non è in giro a caccia di delinquenti ma bloccato in ufficio con una pila di scartoffie arretrate alta quanto Stiles, quindi per una volta non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi.   
  
È una cosa che capita così raramente che Stiles non sapeva quasi cosa farsene di casa libera per tutta la notte. Poi si è ricordato che – oh, sì, _orgasmi_.   
  
La differenza è che ora non è costretto a rivolgersi al caro vecchio internet per trovare l’ispirazione, approfittando della solitudine per sparare l’audio a tutto volume e non dover passare il tempo con una mano nelle proprie mutande e l’altra sul mouse, col terrore costante di sentire bussare alla porta per scendere a preparare la cena o cos’altro; la differenza è che ora ha _un ragazzo_ –   
  
(Ed è ancora abbastanza strano riferirsi a _Derek Hale_ come il suo ragazzo, ha un suono tutto sbagliato, ma già il solo fatto che Stiles _abbia_ un ragazzo è ancora abbastanza esaltante da fargli venire voglia di saltellare per la stanza e ripeterlo come un mantra. Il suo ragazzo. Ragazzo ragazzo ragazzo.)   
  
– e casa libera non significa più poter guardare porno a porta aperta, ma potersi rotolare tutta la notte addosso a quel metro e ottanta di muscoli ed adorabile espressione scazzata che è Derek Hale.   
  
C’è voluta una quantità di fraintendimenti e urla e struggimenti shakespeariani francamente _ridicola_ per arrivare a questo punto, ma Dio quanto ne è valsa la pena.   
  
La serata inizia, come tutte le serate migliori, sul divano del suo salotto, con più pizza di quanta Stiles possa sognare di mangiare (per fortuna Derek è un aspirapolvere ambulante e non spreca niente, davvero, basta mettergli davanti del cibo e girarsi un secondo e l’attimo dopo non c’è più nulla), una vasca di pop–corn di proporzioni impressionanti e un’accurata selezione di tutti i peggiori film horror degli ultimi dieci anni. Derek è tristemente ignorante in materia di horror di serie Z e Stiles si è fatto carico della responsabilità di acculturarlo, non solo perché un’adolescenza senza maratone di film scadenti è una delle cose più tristi che possano esistere, ma anche perché Derek fa le facce più esilaranti quando è indignato.   
  
All’inizio tenta di darsi un contegno. Dopo mezz’ora compaiono l’espressione costipata e il tic all’occhio che significa che nel mondo c’è Gente Che Ha Torto; alla fine del film ogni pretesa di dignità è gettata alle ortiche per lanciare pop–corn alla televisione perché _in quale universo i lupi mannari sono truccati in quella maniera_ , e Stiles è troppo impegnato a piangere dalle risate, piegato in due contro il bracciolo del divano, per cogliere l’opportunità per così tante splendide battute.   
  
Chissà come mai, Derek non apprezza di essere utilizzato come suo giullare personale. Certo, Stiles sarebbe più restio a ridere di lui se la sua vendetta non consistesse nel saltargli addosso e schiacciarlo contro i cuscini per fargli capire chi comanda.   
  
Stiles non ha ancora capito chi comanda. In compenso ha capito molto, _molto_ bene come sfruttare una posizione del genere.   
  
Baciare Derek è sempre un po’ come buttarsi nel vuoto, liberatorio e terrificante, anche ora che possono fare tutto con calma, senza l’adrenalina, senza l’urgenza del non sapere se sarai ancora vivo tra un giorno o tra un’ora. Derek passa la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore mentre le sue mani scivolano sotto l’orlo della t–shirt di Stiles, fermandosi grandi e calde sulla sua schiena. Derek è _gentile_ , adesso, non come se avesse paura di spezzarlo – non più – ma come se Stiles fosse una cosa preziosa da proteggere ad ogni costo. In qualsiasi altro momento se la prenderebbe, ridendogli in faccia prima di ricordargli tutte le volte in cui è stato proprio il fragile umano a salvargli la vita, ma quando Derek si sdraia su di lui come una coperta troppo cresciuta si limita a passargli le braccia attorno al collo, passare le dita tra i capelli sulla sua nuca, più corti e morbidi dove non arriva il gel, e rabbrividire mentre le mani di Derek risalgono lungo i suoi fianchi.   
  
Continuano a baciarsi per quelle che sembrano ore, senza fretta, fermandosi solo per scalciare via le scarpe e togliersi le maglie ma senza mai smettere davvero di toccarsi. Stiles ha le labbra gonfie e una collana di succhiotti attorno al collo, e tutte le cellule del suo corpo che sembra vibrare d’anticipazione appena sotto pelle ogni volta che il suo bacino sfiora quello di Derek, ma potrebbe restare così per anni, più che contento di lasciare momentaneamente da parte l’eccitazione per poter prolungare ancora qualche secondo questo stato di grazia. Non c’è ancora stato granché oltre a qualche orgasmo a secco e un paio di seghe, impacciati e scoordinati nel sedile posteriore della Camaro, ma Stiles non prova più una briciola della disperazione dei suoi sedici anni. Credeva che stare con Derek sarebbe stato come essere travolti da un uragano, ma da quando sono riusciti a risolvere la ridicola tensione tra loro Derek è sempre stato stranamente cauto, e Stiles si è sorpreso da solo nello scoprire che non gli importa (quasi) per niente.   
  
Immaginare Derek che lo inchioda al muro e lo scopa contro la parete, che lo tiene in braccio come se non pesasse nulla e affonda in lui senza tregua, bloccandogli i polsi sopra la testa senza lasciargli altro da fare che stringere le gambe attorno alla sua vita e perdere il senno spinta dopo spinta, resta sempre una delle sue fantasie preferite per passare il tempo quando sono lontani. Non significa che anche questo non sia estremamente piacevole.   
  
Quasi riuscisse a percepire che i pensieri di Stiles stanno virando verso toni più arditi – ma dopotutto come potrebbe non accorgersene, Stiles lo starà appestando con i suoi ormoni impazziti – Derek ringhia piano contro la sua bocca, un verso basso che gli fa vibrare tutto il petto, e in un unico movimento che sembra il più facile del mondo si raddrizza e porta Stiles con sé, invertendo le loro posizioni. Stiles, essendo Stiles, riesce comunque ad agitarsi e quasi castrare Derek con una ginocchiata mal calibrata, ma visto che a nessuno vengono inavvertitamente schiacciate le palle e si ritrova con i pantaloni abbassati è abbastanza sicuro che la mossa sia stata un successo.   
  
Contempla brevemente l’idea di togliersi i pantaloni ma la abbandona subito, non volendo rischiare un altro brutto incidente di percorso. Quando sente le mani di Derek trovare l’elastico dei suoi boxer e poi fermarsi, in attesa di qualcosa, abbassa gli occhi e resta a bocca aperta come un idiota. Lo sguardo di Derek potrebbe fargli prendere fuoco ai vestiti e l’autostima di Stiles ha un’impennata pazzesca, perché Derek ha quest’espressione intensa, con gli occhi lucidi e, a guardare bene, il più piccolo accenno di fiatone, come se non mettergli le mani addosso _dappertutto_ fosse uno sforzo fisico, ma le sue sopracciglia sono curvate in una maniera che trasmette forte e chiaro un enorme punto di domanda.   
  
Stiles si sforza di deglutire perché si era scordato come si facesse e annuisce di scatto, stordito, senza capire come Derek possa avere bisogno del via libera anche quando è ad un passo dall'iniziare a strusciarglisi addosso come una cagna in calore. (No, no, ferma, brutte immagini, _brutte immagini_.)   
  
Derek in tutta risposta _si lecca le labbra_ – vuole ucciderlo, è chiaro, tutta questa storia de “il mio ragazzo” è solo una scusa per farlo finalmente fuori –, gli abbassa i boxer senza cerimonie e si fionda sulla sua erezione senza dargli nemmeno tempo di prendere fiato o contare fino a mille per non venire _ora e subito_.   
  
Si rende conto all’improvviso di essere (quasi completamente) nudo sopra Derek nel salotto di casa sua, non nella Camaro o nella sua jeep o, una memorabile volta, negli spogliatoi della scuola, ma sul suo divano, con la luce accesa e la melodia del menù dei dvd in sottofondo, ed è una scena così surreale che la realizzazione lo blocca per un secondo. È… strano, ma non in modo brutto – più in un modo che Stiles vorrebbe replicare, più volte, possibilmente per tutta la vita. Chissà, magari più tardi potrebbero pure spostarsi in camera sua e battezzare _finalmente_ il suo letto e – e Derek sceglie quel momento per iniziare a muovere la mano e _cazzo_.   
  
Derek gli morde una spalla, denti umani e ad un soffio dall’essere troppo affilati, e Stiles geme lasciando ricadere la testa in avanti. «Ci sono, ci sono,» farfuglia, perché Derek tende ad offendersi quando parte in una delle sue traghettate mentali mentre sono, be’, impegnati, e viene ricompensato con la lingua di Derek sui segni dell’ultimo morso. Stiles pigola, perché la dignità è sopravvalutata, ed è costretto ad appoggiarsi sui gomiti ai lati della testa di Derek mentre i suoi fianchi iniziano a muoversi per conto loro, spingendo nel pugno di Derek in una serie di scatti sempre più scoordinati. La nuova posizione gli spiaccica la faccia contro quella di Derek, che è più che pronto ad approfittarne per coinvolgerlo in un bacio che gli farebbe cedere le ginocchia, se fosse in piedi, e che anche così mette a dura prova la sua stabilità. Al diavolo la gentilezza, questo bacio è _osceno_ , con la lingua di Derek che si fa strada senza pietà nella sua bocca friggendogli il cervello con le immagini di _cos’altro_ potrebbe fare, quella lingua, da altre parti – _ovunque_ , davvero, non è schizzinoso.   
  
Geme, e Derek ringhia sotto di lui, un brontolio d’apprezzamento e incoraggiamento mentre gli accarezza il petto, facendolo rabbrividire per la pressione dei polpastrelli ruvidi contro i suoi capezzoli ipersensibili, e con l’altra mano fa qualcosa che Stiles non sapeva nemmeno fosse possibile, lasciandolo a boccheggiare mentre viene sporcando le sue dita, la sua pancia e probabilmente anche la propria.   
  
Dopo meno di mezzo secondo di dibattito interiore gli cade addosso, ancora scosso dall’eco dell’orgasmo. Derek sbuffa come se pesasse troppo, che è una palese finta, e non smette per un secondo di toccarlo, contento di questo semplice contatto mentre Stiles riprende fiato e cerca di recuperare tutte le funzioni cerebrali mandate in pappa dalla destrezza sessuale di Derek Hale. Derek nasconde il viso nell’incavo tra la sua spalla e il suo collo, premendo il naso proprio sopra la sua giugulare, per poi respirare a fondo e concedersi un sospiro soddisfatto per cui Stiles lo prenderebbe in giro, se non fosse ancora così piacevolmente rilassato e con le articolazioni che sembrano diventate di gomma.   
  
Quando Derek ripete un paio di volte il suo rituale di annusamento, quasi mettendosi a fare le fusa come l’animale sbagliato, Stiles riesce a trovare la forza per una debole risatina. Derek lo guarda male – lo sente, non c’è bisogno di vederlo – e procede a lasciargli un succhiotto enorme appena sotto il mento, una cosa rossa e inconfondibile che non riuscirà mai a coprire e che gli ricorderà questa sera ogni volta che si vedrà allo specchio. Rabbrividisce al pensiero e rabbrividisce ancora al contatto con la lingua di Derek, un sollievo contro la sua pelle abusata, sollevandosi appena per guardarlo in faccia, e Derek lo sta guardando come se volesse _mangiarlo_ e Stiles improvvisamente ha un’idea.   
  
Rischia di cadere dal divano nella fretta di alzarsi, troppo eccitato, col cuore a mille e un luccichio maniacale negli occhi, e con tutto che deve essere così eccitato da far quasi male Derek riesce comunque a lanciargli uno sguardo confuso, come un cucciolo spaesato. E incredibilmente sexy.   
  
_Stiles, concentrati_ , pensa, anche se non esiste che riesca a pensare ad altro _ora_ , e bacia Derek con forza perché se non fa qualcosa subito potrebbe scoppiare. «Okay, adesso, uhm,» sbotta, le parole che inciampano una sull’altra, «vorrei… posso andare, sì…» Gesticola verso il basso, e per essere sicuro di farsi capire bacia il mento di Derek, la gola, il collo, scendendo lentamente e in maniera inconfondibile lungo il suo petto.   
  
Quando si azzarda ad alzare gli occhi gli si blocca il respiro in gola. Derek ha i capelli sconvolti, la bocca aperta in un _oh_ silenzioso, gli occhi enormi, tutta pupilla con un sottile anello di grigio intorno, e sembra sconvolto e terrorizzato e sul punto di trasformarsi. Stiles deve avere dei problemi perché l’idea _lo eccita_ – è ancora un teenager, okay, non ha il controllo sui propri ormoni, non è colpa sua – ma si costringe a fermarsi, perché Derek sembra avere bisogno di un secondo o due o duemila.   
  
«Derek, posso–» ripete, e Derek sembra uscire di scatto da una specie di trance e fa un cenno col capo, un aborto di movimento più che un vero annuire, ma appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle e Stiles ritrova un po’ di coraggio. Riprende la sua lenta discesa, baciando e mordendo ogni tanto, marchi sottili che non resteranno per più di qualche secondo ma che fanno increspare il respiro a Derek, e intanto combatte con i pantaloni dell’altro. Sconfigge l’orribile bottone che non voleva aprirsi e li tira giù, trovandosi subito di fronte all’erezione di Derek.   
  
Vorrebbe commentare in qualche modo l’assenza di biancheria, ma c’è il cazzo di Derek, ed è _a un palmo dalla sua faccia_ , e Stiles potrebbe trovarsi nel mezzo di un piccolo attacco di panico. Non è che non conosca l’uccello di Derek, solo che per lo più era una conoscenza vaga e nebulosa, ma ora ce l’ha _lì davanti_ e lo sta fissando, Dio, lo sta fissando. Potrà fissarlo? È contro il galateo dei pompini o qualcosa del genere? L’uccello di Derek è una cosa che merita di essere fissata, okay, Stiles ha un’infinita esperienza teorica in questo campo ed è abbastanza sicuro che sia più bello del normale, o più grosso, e Stiles sta per metterselo in bocca e forse ha bisogno di una busta di cartone in cui respirare per, tipo, un paio di minuti.   
  
«Stiles?» chiede Derek, rauco di desiderio appena contenuto ma così chiaramente preoccupato. Stiles si costringe a respirare a fondo, lentamente, bacia distrattamente il polso di Derek – che non ha ancora spostato le mani dalle sue spalle – e gli sorride, forse un po’ istericamente ma completamente sincero, e le sopracciglia di Derek si distendono leggermente.   
  
Si sbriga a togliere di mezzo i pantaloni e ad accucciarsi tra le sue gambe, dolorosamente consapevole di quanto debba essere ridicolo, schiacciato contro il fondo del divano col sedere per aria e l’espressione da ebete, ma un’occhiata in direzione della faccia di Derek gli assicura che il suo ragazzo ( _il suo ragazzo_ , oddio, oddio) non ci sta facendo molto caso. Sente una vampata di coraggio e si lecca le labbra, notando come gli occhi di Derek seguano quasi con disperazione il movimento della sua lingua.   
  
«Okay, avvertimi quando stai per venire e, boh, non spingere, okay?» dice, e prima che il coraggio venga meno si china e passa la lingua lungo tutta la vena gonfia, dalla base alla punta.   
  
Derek _ulula_ , e non è nemmeno una battuta. Affonda le dita nelle sue spalle fino a quasi fargli male e strizza gli occhi, digrignando i denti contro i versi che sembrano venirgli strappati via dal petto di forza. Il sapore non è niente di che, sa di pelle e Derek, solo… diverso, più intenso, e in un mezzo delirio di onnipotenza che gli fa girare la testa si abbassa di nuovo, prendendo in bocca la punta congestionata.   
  
Si abbassa un po’, facendosi scivolare l’erezione in gola il più possibile e cercando di tenere fuori dall’equazione i denti – anche se quando si scorda e lo sfiora per sbaglio Derek trema da capo a piedi come se gli avessero dato la scossa, quindi non deve dargli poi così fastidio –, e poi risale succhiando con forza. Le dita di Derek hanno uno spasmo contro le sue spalle e gli sembra di sentire, per un attimo, l’impressione di unghie affilate contro la pelle, e prima che possa darci dentro seriamente e trovare un ritmo Derek lo spinge via e viene, piegandosi su se stesso come se fosse quasi doloroso.   
  
Stiles resta a fissarlo a bocca aperta.   
  
«…woah,» dice, quando Derek si lascia ricadere all’indietro, paonazzo e accigliato come se ce l’avesse col mondo. Si rende conto solo in quel momento di avere il mento sporco dell’orgasmo di Derek e ci passa le dita, distrattamente, prima di mettersele in bocca. Derek fa un verso come se l’avessero accoltellato, intanto che Stiles decide che il sapore è sopportabile e la prossima volta gli piacerebbe vedere cosa succederebbe se Derek gli venisse in bocca.   
  
Per poi ricordarsi che ha fatto venire Derek _in meno di trenta secondi_.   
  
«Oh mio Dio,» esclama, gattonando fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Derek, spiaccicato contro di lui anche se a questo punto sono entrambi abbastanza disgustosi. Derek non dice nulla e fissa il soffitto, riuscendo a sembrare insieme mortificato e furioso. È un dono. « _Oh mio Dio_ , ci hai messo _due secondi_.»   
  
Okay, poteva essere più gentiluomo, ma tutti i suoi filtri sono stati bruciati dallo spettacolo di Derek che perde completamente il controllo. È difficile avere tatto quando parte del tuo cervello sta ripetendo in loop la scena più eccitante che abbia mai visto in tutta una vita di porno. «Nemmeno io sono mai durato così poco, e io sono un vergine disperato di diciotto anni!»   
  
Derek fa una brutta smorfia, imbarazzo e vergogna e un ritorno di quel senso di colpa che lentamente era riuscito ad allontanare, e Stiles gli si avvinghia come un koala prima che possa andarsene dal divano. «Ehi, ehi, no, dove vai, è stato _grandioso_ , non ho mai visto una cosa del genere, non hai _idea_ di quanto è stato grandioso.»   
  
Derek si ferma. Considerando che Stiles pesa settanta chili e non riuscirebbe mai a tenerlo fermo con le sue sole forze, è chiaro che Derek si sta lasciando trattenere, il che è un pensiero confortante. Lo bacia finché non sente la tensione improvvisa nei suoi muscoli scivolare via, e Derek fa un piccolo verso disperato quando sente il proprio sapore sulla lingua di Stiles.   
  
Si stacca con un sospiro incerto. «Non…» inizia. Si acciglia, stringe i denti, poi riprende come se pronunciare ogni parola gli costasse uno sforzo fisico. «È la prima volta.»   
  
Ci vuole un po’ prima che l’informazione venga assorbita. «Vuoi dire che non…» balbetta Stile, ma quando ci pensa e no, certo che no, è ovvio. Kate Argent l’ha travolto come uno tsunami, è arrivata e ha preso tutto quello che voleva senza riguardi e senza pietà, che motivo avrebbe avuto per andare piano, per fare qualcosa del genere, per _abbassarsi_ a tale livello? Non per la prima volta il desiderio di poter ucciderla di nuovo con le proprie mani gli avvelena il sangue, bruciante e violento, ma si obbliga a ricacciarlo indietro nella parte più brutta del suo cervello. Derek, Derek, deve pensare a Derek.   
  
«Ehi,» mormora, spingendolo a guardarlo negli occhi con una mano sulla sua guancia, e lo sguardo che trova in quelli di Derek gli spezza un po’ il cuore. Lo bacia, piano e con attenzione, e continua a baciarlo finché non è sicuro di aver fatto sparire tutti i pensieri orribili che potevano insidiare la sua testa in questo momento. «Non importa. Hai capito? Va tutto bene.»   
  
Derek lo guarda, pateticamente grato, lo abbraccia e nasconde il viso contro la sua spalla, facendo respiri lenti e profondi, ed è in momenti come questi che Stiles si rende conto di quanto Derek sia… piccolo. Normalmente la sua presenza sembra in grado di riempire un’intera stanza, ma la verità è che non è nemmeno più alto di lui.   
  
«Sai cosa, è _meglio_ ,» continua, perché anche se Derek preferirebbe farsi davvero tagliare un braccio che ammetterlo la voce di Stiles lo tranquillizza come niente al mondo. «I miei complessi di inferiorità ti ringraziano, nemmeno tu sai cosa stiamo facendo. Sei anche tu un disastro! Urrà!»   
  
«Stiles…»   
  
«No, tranquillo, fa bene ammetterlo. Oppure sono semplicemente troppo bravo.»   
  
«Oh?» dice Derek, uno sbuffo d’aria calda contro la sua clavicola, e nel tempo di un battito di ciglia Stiles si ritrova sdraiato sul divano, il sorriso affilato di Derek sospeso sopra la propria testa come una sfida e una promessa. «Scommettiamo?»   
  
E chi è Stiles per dire di no?


End file.
